Use of the FDA Animal Rule for licensure of Ebola and Marburg virus vaccines requires a detailed understanding of vaccine-induced immune response since correlates of immunity will replace efficacy studies that would otherwise be provided to support vaccine licensure. An immune correlate of protection against infection must first be identified in an animal model of human infection.